You Two!
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: "Kami-sama... haruskah aku pergi meninggalkan mereka? Aku mencintai keduanya, biarkan aku lebih lama bersama mereka. Aku ingin terus mendampingi lelaki yang aku cintai dan melihat anak kami tumbuh dewasa. Tapi jika Engkau berkata lain, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga mereka berdua." Batin Nami yang telah pasrah akan takdir yang menantinya.


**.**

**.**

**~ You Two ~**

**Sanji x Nami fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**It's possible to: Typo[s], kesalahan EYD, alur terlalu cepat**

**.**

**.**

**One Piece dan Karakternya cuma punya Oda-san**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

* * *

"Tou-_can_… Tou-_can_…!" Seru seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sebahu dengan sedikit ikatan dibagian atas yang berlari menghampiri ayahnya di ruang keluarga.

"Hm?" Jawab lelaki jangkung berwarna rambut senada dengan bocah tadi. Ia tampak serius menatapi layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara memasak sampai-sampai ia enggan memalingkan wajah ke arah putrinya sedetikpun.

"Secchi-_chan_ lasa, ada yang aneh dengan Kaa-_can_. Dia dali tadi tidak kelual kamal." Katanya sembari menarik-narik rambut ayahnya yang sedang bersila dihadapan sebuah meja persegi dengan beberapa cemilan diatasnya.

"Kau mau kacang? Ambillah… kau tidak perlu keluar rumah untuk membelinya." Jawab lelaki itu lagi. Dirinya yang sedang fokus menonton televisi dengan wajah _mupeng _ditambah pelafalan kata dari sang anak yang kurang jelas membuatnya tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik perkataan gadis kecil yang kini sedang memasang wajah marah yang sangat persis dengan ibunya.

"Kaa-_can_, Tou-_can_… bukan kacang!" Ucap bocah itu sembari menggetok kepala sang ayah dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya dari belakang.

Sanji mengusap kepalanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita seksi yang sedang mengaduk beberapa bahan makanan yang tampak di televisi layar datar 32 inch itu. "Iya iya Tou-_san_ tahu. Ambil saja kacangnya di lemari, Ecchi-_chan_ 'kan sudah 6 tahun, jadi harus mulai mandiri… apalagi nanti Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ akan membuat banyak adik untukmu, jadi Ecchi-_chan_ harus berlatih mandiri dari sekarang loh."

.

Bocah imut yang berdiri di belakang Sanji itu mengerutkan alis semi-spiral miliknya sembari meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di kepala lalu ia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal, persis seperti ekspresi Nami yang sedang menahan ledakan saat ia kesal melihat tingkah laku suaminya.  
Ya, bocah itu kini benar-benar marah pada ayahnya. Pertama, ayahnya lebih memilih menatapi wanita seksi di layar televisi daripada dirinya. Kedua, ayahnya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataannya padahal ia sedang membicarakan hal yang menurutnya sangat penting. Ketiga, ayahnya lagi-lagi membicarakan soal "membuat banyak adik" yang kata ibunya adalah obsesi terbesar ayahnya sejak menikahi ibunya… dan yang paling membuat dia marah adalah karena lagi-lagi ayahnya memanggil dia dengan sebutan "_ecchi_", yang kata ibunya adalah sebutan untuk tontonan orang-orang dewasa.  
Bagi Secchi, segala kekonyolan dan kemesuman ayahnya itu memang sudah biasa… karena sejak ia sudah mulai nyambung diajak bicara, Nami yang notabene seorang ibu yang terlalu blak-blakan dalam mebuka aib sang suami kepada anaknya itu telah menceritakan sebagian besar hal tentang masa lalunya bersama Sanji pada Secchi. Mulai dari keahlian Sanji dalam memasak, kesetiaan Sanji pada dirinya, hingga segala bentuk kemesuman Sanji dan penyakit yang pernah diderita Sanji karena kemesumannya. Hal itu tak masalah bagi Secchi, karena dia tahu sebenarnya pria yang menjadi Ayahnya itu sangatlah baik… hanya saja, ada satu kejadian yang benar-benar tak bisa ia tolerir karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan di dunia.

.

_**#Flashback**_

_"Ayo, Naomi-chan… katakan 'errrrr'." Bujuk Nami sambil merangkul anak perempuan berusia empat tahun yang duduk di sampingnya._

_"Ellululu."_

_Nami tersenyum melihat anaknya berusaha mati-matian mengucapkan huruf R sembari mengarahkan matanya ke lidahnya sendiri guna mencoba memperhatikan gerakan lidahnya sendiri, "Itu masih salah, sayang. Ayo coba lagi dan lihat lidah Kaa-san, ya! 'Errrr'…," nami mempraktekkannya lagi._

_Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Iie, Secchi-chan cape…."_

_"Hihi, baiklah… baiklah… kita lanjutkan lagi nanti saja ya. Sekarang Kaa-san akan memberikan hadiah untuk princess Naomi yang sudah berusaha keras belajar." Ucap wanita berambut oranye yang sedang mengelus kepala sang anak._

_"Hm? Hadiah?" _

_"Hai'! Tutup matamu sebentar ya. Kaa-san akan mengambilkan hadiahnya untukmu." Perintah Nami. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Secchi._

_"Baiklah…." Jawab Secchi yang kemudian menuruti permintaan ibunya untuk menutup mata._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Tak lama, Nami datang dan menyuruh Secchi untuk membuka matanya._

_"Taraaa! Ini cookies boneka paman salju kesukaan Naomi-chan!" Seru Nami penuh semangat selagi menyodorkan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya tersimpan sebuah cookies berbentuk boneka Salju yang lucu._

_"Waah! Ini buatan Tou-can? Bukankah dia sedang kelual kota? Kelihatannya enak!" Tanpa basa-basi Secchi langsung mengambil sebuah cookies dan kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut._

_"Bukan, itu buatan Kaa-san dong!"_

_Mendengar perkataan Nami yang satu itu, Secchi langsung berhenti mengunyah. Perasaannya mulai tak enak, pasalnya rekor memasak Nami bisa dibilang cukup buruk… untuk membedakan garam dan gula halus saja dia kesulitan.  
_

_"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?"Tanya Nami._

_Secchi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menelan cookies yang sudah terlanjur ia kunyah. Benar saja, rasa cookiesnya asin bukan main… tapi Secchi tetap berusaha menghargai usaha sang ibu dengan terus melahap semua cookies asin itu dan tak membiarkan Nami memakannya agar Nami tak tahu rasa sebenarnya dari cookies itu._

_"Oya Kaa-can… bolehkah aku bertanya mengapa aku dibeli nama Secchi Naomi, dan mengapa Kaa-can memanggilku Naomi sementala Tou-can memanggilku Ecchi?" Tanya Secchi ditengah perjuangannya memakan kue asin buatan Nami._

_"Hm? Kenapa Naomi-chan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Hanya ingin tahu saja…."_

_"Baiklah, Kaa-san akan menceritakannya padamu… tapi tetap makan kuenya yaaa!" Jawab Nami sembari melemparkan senyuman ke arah Secchi dan lalu dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari bocah perempuan yang sedang mengunyah kue di hadapannya._

_Nami mulai bercerita, "Saat kau lahir, Kaa-san dan Tou-san memutuskan untuk memberimu nama dengan nama gabungan dari inisial kami. S untuk Sanji, dan N untuk Nami. Karena tak kunjung menemukan nama yang bisa kami sepakati, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memberikan satu kata untuk namamu. Tou-san memberikan nama Secchi dan Kaa-san memberikan nama Naomi."_

_"Jadi, kalena nama Naomi itu Kaa-san yang buat, makanya Kaa-san memanggilku Naomi?" Tanya Secchi memotong cerita Nami._

_"Hmmm, mungkin bisa juga karena itu… tapi Kaa-san punya alasan lain. Kami sepakat memberikanmu nama Secchi Naomi dan Kaa-san telah kembali ke rumah setelah melahirkanmu di rumah sakit, Kaa-san mendengar pembicaraan Tou-san dengan paman Kinemon di telepon… yang Kaa-san tahu mereka sedang membicarakanmu, karena Tou-san berulang kali menyebut namamu. Setelah beberapa lama, Tou-san'mu membicarakan alasan mengapa dia memberikan nama Secchi untukmu, dan itu membuat Kaa-san sedikit kesal."_

_"Eh? Kenapa begitu Kaa-can? Memang alasannya apa?" Tanya Secchi penasaran._

_"Ano… Naomi-chan sudah sering dengar kan Tou-san memanggil Naomi-chan dengan nama Ecchi, kan? Ecchi itu sebutan untuk tontonan orang dewasa yang sering mempertontonkan cewek-cewek seksi dengan pakaian minim… dan Naomi-chan sudah tahu kan kalau Tou-san itu pervert? Ya itu lah alasannya…," Nami memberi jeda sejenak, "Tapi bagaimanapun, Kaa-san tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan omongan Tou-san pada paman Kinemon… dia juga mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Lagipula, nama Ecchi-chan itu kawaii 'kan?" _

_"Oh… begitu ya…." Ucap Secchi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa kecewa pada ayahnya, dan kue asin yang sedang ia kunyah tiba-tiba terasa seribu kali lebih asin di lidahnya._

_Melihat air mata menetes dari mata sang anak, seketika Nami panik dan merasa bersalah. "Eh? Naomi-san menangis? Gomenne, Kaa-san tidak seharusnya menceritakan ini. Tapi Kaa-san sudah bilang kan, pasti Tou-san hanya bercanda." _

_"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa… Secchi hanya sudah tidak tahan memakan kue asin ini." Jawab Secchi yang kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Nami sendiri._

_"Eh? A-asin?" Gumam Nami kebingungan dan baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Secchi berpura-pura menikmati cookies buatannya yang ternyata asin._

_**#Flashback End**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Secchi terus memperhatikan sang ayah yang masih asyik menatapi tubuh seksi seorang chef wanita yang sedang mengulek bumbu masakan di layar televisi.

Sanji yang sedang menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan _mupeng_ disertai saliva yang mulai mengalir dari mulutnya itu mulai bergumam memuji kecantikan sang chef, "Ahh, Robin-_cwaaan_… aku tak mengira kau akan menjadi seorang wanita yang pandai memasak, dan lihatlah dirimu… tubuhmu semakin seksi! Kalau saja kau belum menikah dengan si Law itu, aku akan me-awww! Siapa itu?!"

Seseorang melemparkan vas bunga yang terbuat dari kayu jati ke kepala Sanji, membuatnya kesakitan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Namun ekspresi marah sanji tidak bertahan lama, kini raut wajah ketakutan terpancar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"E-cchi, eh, Se-secch-_cwan_ k-kenapa?" Tanya Sanji ketakutan melihat wajah marah Secchi yang pantas mendapatkan julukan _second of Nami_ itu.

"Apa Tou-_can_ dengal apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Tanya Secchi masih dengan wajah seramnya.

"Eh? Tentu sajaaa… tadi Ecchi eh, Secchi-_chan_ bilang ada yang aneh dengan Kaa-_san_, kan? Tou-_san_ rasa kita harus segera memeriksanya ke kamar. A-ayoo!" Tukas Sanji yang tiba-tiba konek dengan apa yang Secchi katakan sebelumnya.

"Astaga… dia sama menyeramkannya dengan Nami-_san_…," gumam Sanji pelan sebelum kemudian lari menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar Nami. "Nami-_swaaaan_ aku dataaang!"

* * *

**.**

**You Two**

**Sanji x Nami**

**.**

* * *

Sanji membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Nami yang sedang berbaring di ranjang mereka. Wajah cantik Nami yang biasanya terlihat cerah kini pucat, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut putih. Ia menggigil.

Kelopak mata Nami terbuka perlahan ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Sanji lewat elusan tangannya yang lebut di rambutnya. "S-sanji-_kun_…," ucap Nami sembari menggenggam tangan Sanji.

Sanji membalas genggaman tangan Nami, dari kuatnya genggaman Nami ia tahu pasti Nami sedang menderita sekarang ini. "Sudah, tak apa. Aku disini sekarang, kau akan baik-baik saja… maaf aku lama, kalau saja Secchi-_chan_ tidak memberitahuku, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau sakit. _Gomenne, hime_." Ucapnya sebelum mengecup kening Nami lembut.

"Istirahatlah… aku akan memanggil Secchi-_chan_ untuk menemanimu sementara aku membuat bubur spesial untuk Nami-_san_'ku. Jika keadaanmu tak kunjung membaik hingga nanti sore, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu."

"Arigatou, Sanji-_kun_...," balas Nami dengan senyuman hangatnya pada pria yang kini sudah keluar dari pintu kamar mereka.

Tak lama, Secchi memasuki kamar Nami dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan, ia membawa beberapa mainan untuk dimainkan sembari menemani ibunya yang sedang sakit.

"Hallo _Kaa-can_... telnyata Secchi-_chan_ senar kan, _Kaa-san_ sakit. _Tou-can_ pelvelt itu dalitadi gak dengelin Secchi-_chan_... malah asyik nonton acala masak-masakan. Huhh." Gerutu Secchi dengan bibirnya yang manyun sembari mengelus pipi Nami.

Nami tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang terlihat sangat lucu itu. Untuknya, Secchi dan Sanji adalah anugrah terbesar yang ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya... bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua mampu membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

"Ne, Naomi-_chan_... jangan begitu pada _Tou-san_. Mungkin yang dia tonton tadi itu Robin-_chan_... dia teman kami dulu, teman baik. Jadi itu wajar-wajar saja... hihi," jawab Nami dengan agak lesu.

"Tapi kaaan, Secchi-_chan_ tidak suka _Tou-can_ melihat wanita lain selain _Kaa-can_... Secchi-chan takut _Tou-can_ selingkuh dan meninggalkan kita." Tukas Secchi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Haha... Naomi-_chan_ terlalu banyak nonton sinetron nih! Sudah ah jangan cemberut gitu... nanti Kaa-san gigit pipinya loh! _Tou-san_ tak akan seperti itu kok, kalau dia mau selingkuh tidak mungkin dia menunjukan ke-_pervert_-an nya di hadapan kita. Dia hanya cinta Kaa-san kok, lagipula kami juga sudah punya Naomi-_chan_... jadi itu tidak mungkin. Ayo senyum lagi...,"

"Baiklah, _Kaa-can_'ku yang cantik!" Kata Secchi sambil tersenyum manis.

Nami tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Secchi. "Gitu dong, sini naik ke tempat tidur. _Kaa-san_ temani main ya!"

"_No no noh_...," kata Secchi sambil meggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya pada Nami, "_Kaa-can_ istilahat saja. Tidul... kan lagi sakit. Ayo sana tidur, nanti _Tou-can_ _pelvelt_ malah.

Nami akhirnya mengikuti perintah sang anak karena ia masih merasa tidak enak badan.

* * *

**.**

**You Two**

**Sanji x Nami**

**.**

* * *

Malamnya...

Sanji dan Secchi keluar dari ruangan dokter setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tentang penyakit yang diderita Nami. Ya, karena keadaan Nami tak kunjung membaik hingga tadi sore dan nomer telepon dokter keluarga mereka sulit dihubungi, Sanji terpaksa membawa Nami ke rumah sakit, padahal awalnya Sanji ingin meminta dokter yang datang ke rumah mereka karena Nami terlihat sangat lemas akibat muntah terus menerus. Demam yang tak kunjung menurun setelah diberi obat benar-benar membuat Sanji khawatir setengah mati… belum lagi perut Nami menjadi sangat sensitif, makanan apapun yang masuk pasti akan langsung termuntahkan. Nami juga terus mengeluh sakit di sekitar perutnya.

Sanji dan Secchi yang sedari tadi menangis kini menyeka aliran air mata di pipi mereka, mencoba menahan tangis mereka agar tidak terlihat oleh Nami.

"Apa yang halus kita katakan pada Kaa-can, Tou-can?" Tanya Secchi pada sang ayah.

"Kita katakan saja bahwa kanker rahim-nya baru menginjak stadium 2, Tou-san tidak tega untuk mengatakan yang lebih parah dari itu pada Kaa-san… Tou-san mencintainya." Jawab Sanji sembari mengelus rambut Secchi.

"Tapi bukannya paman doktel bilang kita halus mengatakan pada Kaa-can bahwa penyakitnya sudah ctadium akhil dan halus segela menjalani pengobatan atau Kaa-can akan~"

Perkataan Secchi terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut oranye yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Sanji duduk. Wanita itu tampak kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia merasakan ribuan duri menusuki tubuhnya bersamaan sehingga kini ia terkulai tak berdaya. Sakit.

_**#Brakk!**_

Tubuh Nami tergeletak begitu saja. Sanji yang tak mengira semua ini akan terjadi segera bangun dan membawa Nami ke ruangannya.

_"Bertahanlah, Nami-san'ku!" _Ucap Sanji dalam hati sembari menggendong Nami.

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**You Two**

**Sanji x Nami**

**.**

* * *

Hoeeh, tadinya ini dibuat untuk mother's day oneshot...  
Tapi terlalu panjang, jadi ditunda dulu dan baru di publish sekarang dalam multi chapter...

Arigatou untuk yang sudah baca dan review... ^^


End file.
